Fate Destiny Love
by Doccubus13
Summary: I accidentally posted this earlier as a wall of text, I did not like it, so I deleted it and I'm re-posting it now. First time publisher, be easy lol. I suck at summaries. Bo and Lauren post Rainer. Can Lauren survive the hurt and pain she feels after Bo said Rainer was her "Destiny"?


Lauren. Bo had left her for Rainer. And she was bitter about it. So she went to Tamsin. She knew Lauren well enough to know what she wanted. So she told Lauren it would take her a few days to get what she wanted. Lauren waited patiently while Tamsin obtained the device she wanted.

When Bo left Lauren, she told Lauren Rainer was her destiny. "Your destiny?! Seriously Bo?... You've known the guy all of five minutes. Fuck you, Bo. Fuck you." And Lauren left the Dal. Lauren hadn't seen her in a few days, when Tamsin came to her with the object she wanted. "With this Lo, you have to be careful. It is very powerful and may end up hurting Bo." Tamsin warned her. "Kind of like she hurt me when she tossed me aside for that ass hat? Give me it. I have a succubus to see." Lauren said angrily the hurt in her heart coming out in her voice. Even though Lauren was human, Tamsin did not want to fight with her.

Lauren watched the crack shack waiting for her opportunity. She knew Kenzi would be with Hale, since they got together they were inseparable. Lauren was happy for Kenzi and Hale. She was miserable for herself, and even angrier at Bo for not seeing Rainer for who he truly was. Lauren looked up to see Bo and Rainer standing in the door way talking. And then he left her. As she watched him drive away in her yellow Camaro. She took her chance. With the device in hand, she knocked on her door. Bo opened it.

Lauren couldn't tell what her facial expression was. "Lauren? What are you doing here?" Bo asked questioningly. "I'm here to test out my new toy." She said bitterly. Bo's eyebrow furrowed because she didn't understand, "What new toy?" Lauren clicked the device on, and watched as Bo's eyes turn blue. She looked at Lauren and smiled. Lauren hadn't seen that smile in what felt like forever. She knew she didn't have much time before ass hat was back.

Lauren kissed her, and Bo kissed Lauren back. Her lips felt so good against Lauren's. "I love you so much Bo." Lauren said against Bo's lips. "I love you too, Lauren." Bo said in a mono toned voice. Lauren started to cry a little bit hearing the words and the monotone in Bo's voice. Bo tried to wipe them away, but Lauren pulled back. Lauren clicked the button to turn off her new toy. Bo's eyes went back to normal and she looked at Lauren's crying face. "Lauren?" She asked sounding genuine. Lauren turned around and walked away.

"Lauren! Wait, come back, we can talk!" Lauren could hear her starting to follow her, so she started running. Lauren made it to her car and shut the door. She turned on the engine and drove away. Lauren saw Bo at her door watching her. She was touching her lips and starring at Lauren as she drove away. Did she remember? "No Lauren, she doesn't remember..."

A few more days passed, Lauren felt really guilty for what she had done to Bo. She resolved to go tell Bo what she had done and say good bye to her for good. She had her suitcases already in her car. She saw the yellow Camaro parked. She hoped Rainer wasn't there. She didn't loose her resolve however if he did end up being there. Nor did she knock, Bo told her she was welcome no matter what time of day it was. She walked in, and went straight to Bo's bedroom because that's where she was sure Bo would be.

She walked in to Bo laying on her bed, "Lauren? What are you doing?" Bo asked as she sat up. Lauren looked at her and felt her heart twinge. But still she knew what she had to do. "I came here to say good bye. And also tell you something." Lauren pulled out the device Tamsin gave her and held it up for Bo to see. "You probably don't know what this is, but seeing as I have a flight to catch, long story short, it can mimic your ability to turn someone into a thrall. I had Tamsin make it for me to use on you because I was desperate to have you back. The other day when I was here, I used it on you. It is designed so that you don't remember. I must apologize because I also kissed you when I had you under the power of it. As I don't regret the kiss, I do regret that I became so low and desperate that I would do that to you. I feel horrible. So the past few days I've been thinking how to tell you what I did. This is the only one in existence, just so you know Bo. And I no longer want it. I am sorry I did what I did. I will be leaving for good, so don't worry about me ever coming in between you and him again." Lauren finished.

Bo just started at Lauren while she talked. Mouth open a little. "You turned me into your thrall? With that? How?" Bo asked sounding curiously angry. "It doesn't matter Bo, because after today there won't be any others." Lauren said calmly. "You don't think I deserve to know what you did to me? Against my will." Bo was becoming angry at Lauren, and Lauren could see that she was becoming angry, "Sure didn't feel like it was against your will. I saw you touching your lips questioningly that day when I left." "I couldn't understand why I felt I had just been kissed when I didn't remember it! That is low Lauren. I hate you right now. I never made you do anything against your will. I loved you enough to respect you. You've hurt me." Bo told Lauren in a very hurtful tone.

Lauren knew she meant her words to be hurtful. Knowing this and being a doctor she could feel herself loosing control of her calmness. "I hurt you!? Are you fucking kidding me? We were happy. We loved each other no matter what. Until that fucking douche bag came into your life! He wasn't in you life for five minutes before you tossed me aside, claiming he was your fucking destiny! I loved you so much that I felt my heart ripped out by you with no regard to what I would feel when you did it! Fuck you Bo. I was so desperate that yes, I made a mistake getting this and using on you, but I felt I had no other options! I wanted you back at any cost. I didn't care what would happen when you realized what I was doing. I just needed to feel you one more time. This?" Lauren held up the device

"This was a mistake and so were you. I never should have loved you. You are a succubus, you don't know what it means to find true love. Neither do I for that matter I guess. I thought you were my forever. Boy oh boy, was I wrong." Lauren turned around and threw the object against the wall with so much force it broke into a thousand little pieces. Seeing Lauren throw it made Bo jump. Lauren turned back around and looked Bo dead in the eye, "Good bye Bo."

Rainer walked in to the bedroom at that moment. Lauren started to walk away and stopped in front of "She is all your wanderer" Lauren mustered all the hurt and malice she could into her words. Rainer just looked at Bo who was silently crying looking at Lauren. Lauren didn't turn around to look at Bo again and made her way downstairs and out of the crack shack.

"Bo? What was that about?" Rainer asked as he sat on the edge of the bed looking at Bo who was crying harder then when he first noticed her crying. "She left. She turned me into a thrall. I hurt her so much Rainer. I.. I never realized how much I loved her until she lost control like that. I've never seen her loose control before. Not that bad. I hurt her so much. And I can't fix it. She is leaving and never coming back. I can't loose her. I love her. I'm sorry Rainer, I can't be with you. I can't. She is my destiny. My fate. The love of my life. I know that now." Bo said through sobs. "Go get her then Bo. Before she is gone forever." Rainer smiled at Bo.

Before either of them realized what happening, Bo was on her feet running after Lauren hoping she wasn't gone already. Lauren made it to her car but couldn't find the strength to open the door and go. She rested her head against the cold metal hoping it would help. It didn't. It felt as cold as she did. She had known heartbreak before when Bo killed Nadia, but it didn't compare to the pain she was feeling right now.

When did she start crying? She couldn't remember. She started falling down the car and was on her knees sobbing uncontrollably. She couldn't breath. Bo watched Lauren collapse to her knees. She ran harder to Lauren. She could tell Lauren was sobbing. Lauren tried to stand up to leave in case someone saw her, but she couldn't get up. She didn't notice the footsteps approaching her. Only when she felt arms snake around her waist and a head rest against her back did she snap out of what she was going through in her head.

She looked down at the hands that were holding her, they were Bo's hands. "Oh great, now I'm crazy. Just what I need right now, my brain making me feel her. God Bo, what happened to us?" She started crying again and tried to stand. "You're not crazy Lauren. I'm right here and I'm not letting you go again. It doesn't matter what happened to us. All that matters is where we go from here. I will never leave you again." Bo whispered into Lauren's ear. Lauren started laughing uncontrollably. It scared Bo. But she won't let Lauren go.

"Lauren? Are you okay?... You're scaring me." "Oh yes, imaginary Bo. I am just fine." Lauren said sarcastically. She stood up, with Bo's arms still around her. She opened her car door and tried to get in to leave. She was becoming agitated that she couldn't leave. "Let me go imaginary Bo. I have to leave. And never come back. Let me go" Lauren told the arms that were wrapped around her mid section. Bo squeezed Lauren harder and closer to her body, "No. I won't let you go. And you are not leaving. Ever." Lauren sighed. "I really have lost my mind."

Bo turned Lauren around so that they were facing each other. Bo locked her hands behind Lauren's back. Lauren looked at Bo and realized that she was real. "Bo?..." Lauren's eyes filled with tears. "Bo... I... What are you doing? Why?" Lauren asked as the tears leaked out of her eyes. Bo wiped them away and smiled at Lauren. Bo being here. Bo smiling at her made Lauren's knees give out. Lauren waited for the impact, but it never came. Bo caught her and buried her face in Lauren's neck, "I've got you Lauren. And I'm not letting you go."

Lauren brought her arms around Bo and held on as though her life depended on it. When Lauren could gather her strength, she looked in to Bo's eyes "Bo..." Was all Lauren could get out before Bo crashed her lips to Lauren's. Trying to convey how much she loved and needed Lauren. Lauren just stared into Bo's open eyes. With Bo staring right back into Lauren's eyes.

Saying she loved her with her mouth and eyes. Lauren not being able to hold back anymore closed her eyes and kissed Bo with so much passion and love that Bo got weak in the knees this time. She began to fall but Lauren caught her, "I've got you Bo. And I'm never letting go again." She hugged Bo to her tightly. And Bo hugged her with the same force back. They stayed like that for what felt like an eternity. When they finally parted Bo cupped Lauren's face and Lauren leaned into her hand.

"I love you so much Bo. I am so sorry for what I did to you. I should not have done that..." Bo put a finger to Lauren's mouth to shush her. "I left you no choice. I am so sorry for how badly I hurt you. I am so sorry Lauren..." Lauren kissed Bo to make her be quiet. Bo was shocked for a second before melting into the kiss. They kissed until they both were out of breath and broke apart panting.

"I have to go, Bo." Lauren said. Bo feeling panic rising in her chest, "What? Lauren, no. Don't leave. Don't leave me. Please. Don't leave." Bo felt the tears coming to her eyes. Lauren kissed Bo softly, "I meant I have to go home Bo. I'm not leaving you. I just don't want to be here near him anymore. You have business to attend to with him. And I don't want to be here. I'll wait for you at my apartment." Lauren smiled at Bo.

"Well it's already done..." Lauren looked at Bo questioningly. "He is the one who told me to go after you. When you left I lost it. I started crying and blubbering. I realized how much I love you and whats more, how much I need you. I said it all to him and he told me to go after you and not let you leave. I don't know what I would have done if I didn't make it to you in time before you left. I would have went to the ends of the earth and back to find you. And make you see how much I love you. How much I..."

Bo's voice broke and started crying. She looked up at Lauren through tears. "I know what true love is Lauren. I know because it's right in from of me. You're right in front of me. I don't care that it goes against my succubus nature. I don't care that it defies the genetic code of my DNA. I can love you, Lauren. I do love you. Forever." Lauren sighed as she remembered saying that to Bo. "I should not have said that to you, Bo. I know that you can love. I shouldn't have said that. I was hurting and it just came out. I'm sorry..." Lauren looked down in shame. Bo cupped Lauren's face with her hands and pulled her face towards her own.

"I love you Lauren." And Bo kissed Lauren. "I love you so much Bo it hurts." Lauren mumbled against Bo's lips. Bo claimed Lauren's mouth harder burying her hands in Lauren's blonde locks. They kissed before Bo broke away. Lauren growling at the loss of Bo's lips. Bo laughed a little. "Patience, doctor. Patience. I don't want to take you in your car outside my house... But believe me I do want to take you..." Bo said as Lauren saw her eyes flash blue for a split second.

Bo tried to look away when her eyes did it so that Lauren wouldn't notice her eyes changing color every few seconds. Lauren grabbed her face so she could see the changes. "Get. In. The. Car. Now." Lauren growled. Bo didn't bother going around to get in. Bo opened Lauren's car door and pushed Lauren so she sat down. Once Lauren sat down in the drivers seat, Bo sat in her lap. "Drive."


End file.
